The Past, The Present, The Future
by LiLCountry24
Summary: Stephanie McMahon a young woman who spent most of her life in a small town fighting to get out. Paul Levesque a born leader of a motorcycle gang struggling with wanting more then the life he was handed. This is a REWRITE of the first one i wrote. This one will be way better. Just give it a chance. MORE Reviews equal's more updates
1. The Past

This is only my second Fanfic and I hope you like it. I do not own any of the charcters in this story they are owned by the WWE and Vince McMahon.

Please, Please review. The more reviews I get the more likley this will get updated more often. If there are spelling mistakes im sorry. Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoy.

 _ *******Authors NOTE: So an email came threw about an update on this story. Let me just say that this is one of my favorites that i started. With that being said i was trying to reread what i had wrote and see what else I could come up with and in all honestly I simply can not update this story without first going threw and Updating and Editing almost all of the chapters. So bare with me but i do believe that this will be a rewrite. So without further ado let begain.*********_

 _ **THE PAST THE PRESENT AND THE FUTURE**_

 _Stephanie McMahon a young woman who spent most of her life in a small town fighting to get out and see the world. She wanted more then what that small town in Greenwich, CT could offer. Paul Levesque a man that stuggled to make others happy even at the sake of his own happiness. He wanted more as well, hell he wanted out of this damn town just as much as the next guy but he had responsibilties. He owed it to his club to be there. So he stayed. She left.._

 **Chapter 1: The Past**

Empty thats how I feel, like a truck without gas. I sit all day wondering what's the purpose of all this. I mean really we are put here on earth for a short peroid of time and then we die, and thats it. It's over. You go to bed one night thinking the whole world is in front of you. BOOM! Just like that your standing next to your grave while your family is crying and your dead in a box. They say make the most of the time we have, spend it with the one's you love. Well what if you blew that chance a long time ago and things between you two will never be the same? Are there things in your life that you would of done differently?

There are plently in mine. In fact they all have to do with Paul Levesque. He's the one that got away. My soulmate. My Best Friend. My Everything. I messed it all up, completly destroyed my happiness and chose this path of emptiness all on my own. I followed threw with our plans and left the day after school got out. We were suppose to leave togther. We had be planning on leaving this town, getting married, going to college, have babies. That didn't happen.

 _(FLASHBACK 4 YEARS AGO)_

"Babe please..Come on Steph just hear me out. Steph, baby look at me. We can figure this all out, I just need more time." " More time Paul, Are you kidding me right now? We have been planing this our WHOLE lives, we were going off to college and gonna get married, have a family Paul children who didnt know of viloence and guns. Away from the lives that we had." Stephanie said as tears fell from her eyes.

Paul pulled Stephanie close and wrapped his big strong arms around her and held her for a few moments. He then looked into her eyes. "Steph, listen your right we did and we can still have all of that. I can give you everything that you ever wanted, that WE wanted. I just need so time. Give me a year maybe two at the most let me get the club figured out. I dont know how to be a president Steph, I didnt know Paul Sr. was gonna die so soon and all this shit storm would be on my back to deal with."

Stephanie shook her head. "I can't. I won't Paul. YOU CHOOSE right now! It's the club or Me? WE had plans im about to start college in two weeks, Your right its not fair that Paul Sr. passed away but you didn't have to take on the club and make it all you or nothing. We had all summer to figue this all out for us and what this now ment. You made the decission to shove me away, for what? To fuck a bunch of whores, Huh Paul! Surprised I know about all this Shit you have been up to? We live in a small town, come on now your not that dumb"

"Baby, its not like that, I didnt do shit with those whore's. We get em for the boys and you know this. You have been around forever. Please Stephanie, Dont go...Stay Help me... Be by my side...Be my wife. I dont want to do this without you." Paul begged.

"I cant, Im sorry...Im so sorry. I have to go" Stephanie started to cry.

GO FIGURE Just like all the other whores. You were suppose to be different. You were NEVER suppse to leave. Your just like everyone else." With that Paul drove off on his bike never loooking back or giving her a chance to respnd or say anything. Stephanie just stood there broken hearted. "I need to get out of this town" and thats just what she did. Packed up all her things and left late that night. No goodbyes nothing. She just left.

 _(End Of FlashBack)_

Knock...Knock...Knock...

"Damn hold on Im comming." Stephanie said opening the door, to find her best friend of the last four years standing there. "Hey Doll, You just gonna stand there or you gonna let me in?" "Sorry Trish" Stephanie said moving to the side letting Trish into her appartment. Trish had promised that she would come help her with the rest of the packing. Especially after she found the old box of photos of Paul and Steph. "Hey Lovie, What do I owe this honor"

"Im here so you can tell me your story, Dont look at me like that Steph you told me you would tell me about paul today. You promised to spill, as long as we work while we do so." "Okay, Okay. We both know that you wont give up and you will just be annoying as hell until i tell you. Plus I still need your help or I'm never going to be out of this apartment in time." Steph said while looking at her best friend. "You know normally I would get upset by some of the things that you just said about me but since today is the last day im going to get to see you for a while ill forgive you. NOW SPILL WOMAN." Trish said laughing

"Well Paul and I grew up togther that you know. We started hanging out and he would talk about how much he hated his life and how he didn't want to join his fathers biker club and this and that. As we got older we got closer and became each other's first's for almost everything. First date, First kiss. Frist real boyfried/Girlfriend. First driving experence. He showed me so much of the world outside of school. Then there was the down side of it all, that I had to quicklty learn. Also had to learn how to keep my mouth shut and not say much about the club or what happens there. It was the CODE of all there bullshit. Once paul receive his Cut form his fathers culb he was able to get any girl he wanted or didn't want for that matter. One night he brought me to the culb house, I thought I was special because girlfriends were NOT allowed in the clubhouse. It was there that we were suppose to lose out virginity, to eachother and we hooked up, and after one of his buddys walked in talking about the girl he fucked the night before was there and left something in his room. The same bed he had just made love to me on. I didn't know what to say. I couldnt move. He then told me that he had practice on a few girls so he'd be ready for me. I couldn't believe what he was saying. But anyway we made up and I became what was known to the club as his "Old Lady". We talked aboout running away toghter leaving that dumb ass town and just being toghter as Paul and Stephanie not as Paul and his "Old Lady". Then as graduation got closer and closer and our plans became more and more scattered. Paul's dad made him Vice Presendent. meaning that he couldn't leave. So long story short we went our sepreate ways and I haven't talked to him since he left me heart broken and standing there. So I left and here we are 4 years later and now im going to be going back to a town the only things that have changed are well im a different person and he's not the presendent of his club since his father passed away. SO there thats the story now are you happy?"

"I feel like you complety left out a bunch of good details, but ill let you get away with that for now but i want to know more. Like what are you gonna do? You nervous about going home and runing into him? Have you tried to call him or even talk to him? Like at all? Clearly you have to get him back. I know you Steph. Your misserable without him have been the whole time. You haven't smiled this much in all the time that I have known you. You light up when you talk about him, you haven't even been on a single date in 4 years because of this man. Hell i almost thought that you were gay. You never know Steph, maybe he misses you just as much as you miss him."

"Alright, alright, Stop right there Trish. First of all I don't know if I want to go down that road again let along let him know how I feel and that I've been hopeing that he would call and say he still love's me. You know what it's the past and that is where it's gonna stay so just drop it. OK." "FINE. Steph I'll drop it for now, simply because its getting late and we have an early flight in the morning. So with that being said, goodnight and i love ya chick. See you bright and early." "Good Night Lovie, call me when your home and tell John I said Good Bye and to keep in touch." They hugged and went about there ways.

The next day stephanie woke and was nervous for the first time about going home. What if she ran into him... was all she could think about as she packed her rental car and headed the rest of the way home. She managed to make it to her new apartment with no problems and not one spotting of the Beyond Sexy Biker Ex of hers. "Okay maybe this wont be so bad" Stephanie thought to her self as she looked around her home. As she went to get more boxes out of the car she herd a familluar voice from behind her..

"God woman you should see your ass when your bent over your giving me a boner." She Froze. She knew that Voice, Lord knows she spent a good part of her life memorizing the inside of that mouth. Slowly she turned sliently hoping that she was wrong, sure enough there he stood. All Six food Four inches tall, two hundred and fiftysix pounds of MAN. Judging by the look on his face she was the very last person he expected to see in the town let alone be bent over in front of him. Especially after the comment that he just made.

"HI"


	2. Here Comes Trouble

Chapter 2: Here come's Trouble

**So I decided that I would just contuine on with the rewrite. So heres the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

"Hi" Jesus Steph way to sound like a dumb ass. Clearing her throat, she was becomeing a little nervous. He was just standing there, stairing at her. Not saying a word. "Paul, You okay?" "Oh Jesus Stephanie, Shit, Look at you. You clearly haven't changed a bit. So what..why are you here? Not that im not glad to see you or anything. But Why?" Paul finally spoke up, to say when he got out of bed today that he would run into her, the one that got away, and he was babbling on like an idoit.

"Well Paul, not that I need permission or anything. My dad passed away as im sure you know, so im here trying to settle her affairs and he left me the house so im trying to figure out if i wanna sell it or what. So what were you saying, something about a BONER?" Stephanie smirked, yup she had the upper hand and she knew it. "Oh come off it Stephie, you know the impression your body leaves on me, dont go acting shy all the sudden now." Paul replyed. He knew this game, if he was honest they were both quite good at this little game of cat and mouse. Noticing all the boxes in her car still he figured he would try and help her. " So you want some help with these?"

Damn him. Of course he would catch on. "Thanks Paul, but I got it no need to worry about me. Im sure there are plenty of whores who need you and can service your problem." Letting her eyes linger to his jeans she kept a tight smile and went to walk away. Quickly grabbing her arm he didn't want to let her walk away like that. He made that mistake once and he made a promise to himself that if he ever ran into her again he would do whatever it takes to get her back. God he loved everything about this woman.

She had no clue why she was being so damn mean to him. She would lay awake at night and wonder what it would be like to run into him again, hell she still loved the man even after all this time. Turning to look at his hand grabbing her arm, there it was the feeling when he would touch her. Made her mind go all fuzzy. God help her, No wonder why she hasnt been able to even look at another man for the last four years. God was her turnig her on and he only offered to help her. She need distance and quick. "FINE, you can help but then you can leave."

Paul smiled; "Okay" was all he said as he grabbed a few boxes and followed her to her apartment. "If you got your dads house why are we moving you into an apartment?" "Well if you must know, my dad was a slob and theres alot of work that needs to be done to the house before anyone can consider living in there." "Oh" That was all he said. He sinced that she was on edge although he wasnt quite sure why, okay yeah this isnt the ideal reason that someone would want to move home, but it couldn't be all that bad right.

After they had gotten all the boxes into her apartment. They made small talk and Steph offered to buy pizza as a thank you for him helping her. They made small talk and ate both no sure what to say and afraid of saying to much of the wrong thing. So as soon as he was done eating Paul made the decission that he needed to leave and clear his head because he was being to lose all control. He wanted to badly to pull her into his arms and show her just how badly he missed her.

"Thank you for dinner. Even though you didnt have to do that I was happy to help you." "Your welcome Paul" "Well Steph it's getting late and im sure you wanna get to bed with your busy day, and I've got an early morning at the shop. Good Night Steph" with that Paul kissed her cheek. Turning around to walk out the door he decided that it was now or never. " Steph, Not a day went by that I didn't think about you or the day I made the biggest mistake of my life and let you slip away, you know! I'm sure you got a big hot shot Doctor boyfriend or something by now but I just couldn't...you know what never mind. Have a great Night Steph." With that being said Paul walked out the door.

After a few moments Stephanie realized what just happened."Oh my was he about to just say what I think he was gonna say?" She said out loud. Then thought what am I doing I love this man and he almost just said... "SHIT...I got to go" Running out her door and trying her best to catch paul as she made it to the street he had just pulled away and she was left there yet again with tears in her eyes.

The Next morning Stephanie woke up and let all the events from the night before replay in her mind while she drank her morning coffie and got around for work. Today was a big day for stephanie. Today was the first day that she would be working at her family business. And she was excited she wanted to prove to her family that she had what it took and that she was able of taking care of the business. Her father just passed away and left her the business so she had alot riding on her sholders. she sighed and began her drive to work trying to keep her personal life jsut that personal and away from work.

After taking hundred or phone calls and returning a tun of emails Stephanie decided that 6:30 at night was a long enough day and decided to take off. After ariving at her apartment she couldn't help but wonder what Paul was gonna tell her. As she was making her dinner there was a knock at the door, she wasn't expecting anyone. "Coming" Making her way to the door. She pulled it open and there stood Paul. "Hey" "Hey Paul, what are you doing here?" "Look Im sorry for yesterday its just"...He started to trail off as he looked her up and down. God this woman was beautiful even more so then 4 years ago if thats even possible. "Paul what are you stairing at?" (She then realized that she was in her bra and shorts: Oh my i don't have a shirt on she thought he must think im nuts or something for answering the door like this.

Just as her thoughts were getting the best of her paul grapped her and closed the door behind them. Then he did something that was a bit surpriseing to even him. He kisssed her. "Ok Pual you can't just do this" he thought. "but she's not stopping me, maybe she want's it too" He qustioned himself. As he lifted her up and asked her where her room was. He laid her on the bed and She immediately opened her mouth to him and deepened the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer as he rolled on top of her. His lips moved to the column of her throat, before moving to the sensitive spot he found on her neck many years before. He smiled when he heard her moan and continued to kiss and suck at her neck. Stephanie closed her eyes as his head moved lower on her body. His head moved lower still and he made a trail of hot, wet kisses down her abdomen, stopping to flick his tongue over her navel before continuing downwards. His hands caressed her thighs and she cried out when she felt his mouth on her. As she ran her fingers threw his hair all she could think was there is no way this could be wrong especially whe neverything between them felt so right. This would not be their last night togther she hoped as He moved back up to her face and she pulled him down to her roughly, kissing him hard. He groaned into her mouth when he felt her hand wrap around his aching member. She began to stroke him as they continued their enthusiastic open mouthed kiss. She felt the throbbing between her legs and knew that she needed to have him now. She brought her hands to his face and pulled their lips apart, staring right into his eyes. He saw the look on her face and knew that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Noding to him to let him know it was more then okay to contuine. He slide inside her, Stopping to let her inside adjust,but also to let him calm down for a moment. he never thought her would be here making love to the woman of his dreams again but it was happening and if her wasnt careful it would be over quick. "God your so tight, baby." Paul wispered into her ear. "God Paul, its been so long. Just fuck me. Like only you can PLEASE." "Dont do that, Dont beg.. I lose control when you beg, you know this." With that he began to move slowy inside her, hearing her moan was like music to his ears. They made love until the sun came up, and there bodies collapsed and they fell in silent beside each other.


End file.
